


Eventful Journey

by chrisemrys



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: A bit more serious after but, Dimension Travel, Humor, M/M, Started off as crack, The main idea was fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story in Jaden's POV. What will happen to Jaden as he is transported in another dimension? Will his travels make him realize his feeling for a certain bluenet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dears!
> 
> This story is a repost, though it is not finished so at some point I will be out of chapters to post XD However, until the moment I actually need to write, I will attempt to post a chapter daily.  
> Be aware that this was written before I actually watched the anime, so innacuracy exist (mainly, having thought Haou not to be Judai). Also, considering this was written maybe like 5 years ago... I obviously developped as a writer, right? XD I think along the chapter the writing gets better, though.
> 
> Sidenote: I'm quietly laughing and deeply amused by how the Prologue is really nothing more than crack. I might just post Chapter one (or even more?) because otherwise I'm not sure the Prologue shows alone the good of the story XD
> 
> The idea was mainly fun, even crack, so it's not too serious at first, and even if it gets a bit more "serious" later, I try to keep the fun side. The story have "Acts" (corresponding to dimensions, since this is a dimension travel story), and the second one needs a special Disclaimer!
> 
> The Pirate Act of this story was inspired by a story from Qu-Ko, who gave me the okay to write the Act. It happens in the universe of said story, however by now this story has sadly been deleted. Still, forever sending love to Qu~

                                                                                        **_Eventful Journey._**

**__ **

**__ **

__

I'm so angry...Why Crowler had to make me clean just because I made him drop his cofee on his lap??

_Just? Have you forget it was a good 320° fahrenheit, if not more..._

Oh Haou just shut up...

_Hey!! How dare you?? You're speaking to a king, in case you forget!_

Where?

_Grrr one day I will strangle you with my two own hands..._

For that you need a body for yourself. More, if you kill me you'll die too...not too royal.

_RAAAAAA!!!!_

Surprised, I jump against a shelves (and I heard _serves you right!_ ). A book knocks me out. After regaining consciousness ( the book was heavy...), I take it.

 

What is it? **hfcgsefubvj**?

_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Too late Haou. A portal is opening and....IT'S INHALING ME!!!AHHHHHHHH!!!!!

_YOU IDIOT!!!!THE ONLY THING UNDERSTANDABLE WAS " DIMENSIONNAL TRAVELLING"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 

 

 

 

                                                                                              _To be continued..._


	2. Act 1 Part 1

                                                                                        **_Eventful journey._**

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

_ Act 1 _

__

_ Part 1: My arrival. _

__

THUD!! I fell with no softness on the grass. I stood up painfully, still completly desoriented.

_Ah you're really stupid!_

Haou do you ever shut up?

_No else i could't bother you all the time he he!_

I sighed. Then I looked around me only to let out an "Errrr" Haou stared at me,surprised, without noticing the surronding. _What?_

It's..duel academy right?

_Err yes._

Funny dimensionnal travel...

_Stop making fun and find someone moron!!!_

 

That's it. I can't hear anymore. Thank you Haou.( _Oh idiot stop fooling me and go now or I'll take control of you...)_

Knowing perfectly what  my dark half can do, I started walking. Direction: the roof. And I was relieved when I saw Jesse.

"Eh Jesse!"

"Do I know you?"

Weeeeel started...

_You're effectivly in a different dimension._

What an observation!

_Insteed of screaming on me talk to him!_

Oups right. Haou can be intelligent sometimes _He!_

 

"I..hum..heard about you." _Lame..._ Haou, it would be better if he believes me.

"Ah ok..You're new?"

"Err yes."

"Hello I'm Jesse Andersen and I'm a transfert student from Duel Academia America!" _Still friendly. But he was European._ Haou we ALREADY know it's not our dimension so shut up!

"And I'm _Ha_..Jaden Yuki!" HAOU!!

_What? I was playing thats all. Besides, how will you explain you have an uniform without meeting the chancellor?_ Please one problem at once...

 

Suddenly, Ruby appeared and stared at me.

"Hello?"

"Who are you talking to?" Oh no he is suspicious...

"Your spirit"

"YOU CAN SEE HER???"

Ah my ears! He shouts better than you! _(Grrrr)_. Anyway, why is he looking at me like that? Ok it's not everyone who can but I didn't have three heads!

"You..You're.."

"What?"

"You know... Where did you come from?" Okkkk  What he is doing?

"Domino city"

"Ok"

He stared. I stared. We stared... then he smiled. "Lets meet my friends! Here we go!!"

 

And like a tornado he catched my arm and ran.

_Courage!_

My arm....

 

 

                                                                                                  _To be continuated......_


	3. Act 1 Part 2

                                                                                   **_Eventful Journey._**

**__ **

**__ **

_ Act one. _

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

_ Part 2: I have a bad feeling... _

__

After five minutes of running, Jesse dragged me to the beach, where everyone else was. I catched my breath as he introduced me to them then them to me.

"He is so cute!" I yelped when Atticus (yes Atticus) screamed this and tackled me on the sand. I looked wide eyes at him. Did i felt him nuzzling my neck??

"Atty!" Alexis came rescueing me by slapping him on the head and standing him up by the ear.

"Ow ow! I'm sorry Lex but you know I can't help myself with cute boys!"

Haou laughed while I just stayed on the sand.

 

Ojama yellow suddenly popped up in front on me and yelled "Is he ok?" to Chazz.

"My ears! Don't shout like that I'm not deaf!" Chazz and I screamed at the same time.

Everyone looked at me strangely. "You...can see him?"

"Yeah why?" Ok  they all saw spirits. So why the looks?

As Chazz was going to say something, Jesse cut him off. "Yeah it's great! Right?" He emphasized the word 'right'.

"Yeah sure..."

"So come Jaden I'll show you the Academy!"

He started running and I just went running after him.

 

As he was showing me the classrooms, I suddenly slipped  and fell...on Crowler. Man, of all the person that could walked by us at this time it had to be him! _You and your luck...I wonder how you survive until now...._

"Watch your steps slacker!"

I remove myself from him and growled a "Sorry". _Jaden I think you're going to have some problems..._

Wha..? I looked at Haou, who showed  Jesse. He seemed like he just saw the worst thing on the universe.

"HOW DARE YOU GROWLING AT ME?? TO THE CHACELLOR, NOW!!" On no he is worse than in my world...

Jesse slapped his forehead as Crowler just dragged me by the collar.

 

He throw me in the chacellor's office and explained why I was here. Shepphard just seemed bored. _Go figure, you're certainly not the first to be drag by him for no real reason..._

Shepphard looked at me and he suddenly looked surprise. And I realised why. I had an uniform but he didn't knew me! I'm in big trouble...

"My boy...when did you arrive?"

"Errrrr..." What could I say? What could I say?...

Kuriboh appeared on my shoulder, trying to calm me. The chancellor and Crowler's eyes grew wide. _So they can see spirits too..._

"I see...Sorry my boy I forget you just transfered. Crowler, would you show him his room, please?"

"Yes chancellor. Come with me."

 

I just looked at the two. What the hell??

_Jaden, I start to see clear. Seeing spirits had a meaning in this world..._

I had a bad feeling about this Haou...

_You're not the only one...Be careful. After all, I don't want you to be hurt._

Haou, since when are you that nice with me?

_Nice? If you die I'll die too!_

I should have known...

 

 

                                                                                               _To be continued..._


	4. Act 1 Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I went some time without reposting chapters ^^"
> 
> For now it's still more about fun/crack, so just enjoy~
> 
> Side note: The scene with Sartorious, Aster and the fountain? It was actually a dream I had XD

_ Act one. _

_ Part 3: They are all crazy!!! _

"Jaden!!! Wake up!!!"

"ARGH!!!!"

I jolt upside, hitting my head in the top bunk. I rubbed my head, and glared a little at Jesse. He smiled sheepishly at me, and Ruby appeared on his shoulder. Winged Kuriboh appeared too, and in a flash the two started a playful fight. Of course, they decided to have it on my head. Jesse tried his best not to laugh, but a certain dark half wasn't this subtle. _AHAHAHA!!!_ Haou was laughing hard, founding funny the situation I was in.

Before I could shout at him, however, Jesse took my arm and dragged me to the bathroom. He shoved me inside, and waited for me to shower. I stared at him, and he gasped, realizing it would be better if he left me. He dashed out, slamming the door shut. I raised an eyebrow. The Jesse in this world should stop the sugar...

_Maybe he actually wanted to see you na.._ Shut up Haou! You're starting to be annoying! _Only starting? Damn I should tease you more..._ Oh my... I swear I'm going to become mad!

After having my shower, I went out the bathroom and was immediately pushed by Jesse toward the cafeteria. I looked at him, one eyebrow raised. He smiled at me.

"You're my new friend! I want you to be well!"

_Soooo cute... Do you think he had a crush on you?_ Haou stop this!!! _Why?_ Oh forget it.

When we entered, everyone was there, and they shouted happily. Well, except Atticus that leaped at me. I screamed when I saw him nearing me, but I was pushed out of the way by Jesse. Atticus was now hugging tightly him, not realizing it wasn't me. Jesse started trembling, and Atticus opened his eyes in wonder. He paled when his gaze met the angry one of my bluenette friend; and before he knew it Jesse kicked him. He went flying in front of everyone else. He then sat back and pouted. I stared between him and Jesse. They are really different... _They are funnier! It's cool! They can help me!_ Help you? In what? _Driving you crazy of course!_ Why did I ask?

I sat with them and next to Jesse (who made sure Atticus was on the other side of the table... ). I spotted Sartorius with a strange looking fountain.

"Err... What is it?"

"It is the magic fountain that the mighty light gave me! Her water is magical! I drank it and now I'm powerful!"

Everyone stared at him. Well, at least that means it's not normal. Aster then sighed.

"Keep it, it will be a good store of saké... "

My eyes twitched. Jesse noticed and whispered to me "Don't worry, they can be a little weird sometimes but they are nice. "

Sure. But even so I think I'll keep them far away from me. _What the?_ Haou? _Don't you see it?_ What? _Sartorius glared at you in a very creepy way._

I looked at him. He was looking the fountain like it was the most sacred thing in the universe. I sweatdropped. I think you have imagined it, Haou.

_I looked at Jaden. Oh no, I didn't. But I didn't share this tough. I didn't want to worry him. I glared at Sartorius, who glared back subtly. Yep, he can see me. I'm going to watched you closely. You're not going to hurt us. I may be teasing Jaden, but I will not tolerate someone to hurt him in any way! (anyone that's not me hehe... Just kidding)_

_To be continued...._

 


	5. Act 1 Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I should upload another chapter, since I'm here~
> 
> In this chapter we finally have the "truth" about why everyone has been weird with Jaden~~

**_ Eventful journey. _ **

 

_ Act 1. _

 

_ Part 4: I'm a what? _

 

After the breakfast, we all went to class. On the way, Atticus almost jumped me a hundred times, if it wasn't for Jesse and his wonderful kicks. And of course, my great dark half was dying from laughter. Damn him, I swear I'm going to have revenge one day.

 

When we arrived and took our sits, I sat down in the back of the class with everyone, and twitched when Atticus and Jesse throw themselves on each of my side. _They seems to like you a lot_ I heard Haou snickered in my mind. Could you shut up for once? _Huuuuum no_. I sighed. It was no use with him. I tensed when a hand found its way on my leg. I looked subtly to it, then followed the arm... and looked directly in the eyes of a grinning Atticus.

 

"AHHHH! " "YOU PERVERT! " BANG

 

The teacher turned around, and sweatdropped. Jaden was a dark red color, Jesse was standing, fuming, and Atticus was on the ground, a heavy-looking book square on the face. The teacher cleared his throat, but chose to forget what he saw when he met the murderous glare of a certain green-eyed and blue-haired boy...

 

At lunch, I was relieved to see Atticus far across from me. Seems Jesse's threats (and punches ) finally got him to let me alone. Great, now I had to deal with only Jesse, who was currently latched around my waist. Yes, you heard me. While I was eating, Jesse's arms found their way around my waist and now he was completely against me, his head on my shoulder. I was blushing like crazy, but I was wondering what wasn't right. Then it hit me. Haou wasn't laughing at me. I looked at him, and was a little surprised to see him in a glaring contest with Sartorious. When the white-haired man spotted me, he quickly lose his glare and looked at his fountain with stars in the eyes. I raised an eyebrow, then look at Haou. _Something up with this guy_. Haou nodded to me, then crossed his arms, death-glaring at Sartorious one last time, before disappearing.

 

When everyone was sleeping, I decided to go out for a walk. I needed some fresh air. Thankfully, Haou wasn't bugging me, he knew when I needed to be alone. As I was walking through the forest, I heard a shuffling. I stopped dead in my tracks, and whirled around. I paled when I came face to face, well face to nuzzle, with a huge sapphire blue wolf with emerald green eyes. He was breathtaking. He walked toward me, and I took some step back, afraid. I yelped when my foot got caught in a root and I fell. The wolf whimpered and jumped on my chest. He looked at me, clearly worried, then a somewhat look of relief crossed his eyes when he saw I wasn't hurt.

 

I eeped when he started licking my face, well mostly my lips and cheeks, then he twitched his tail and nuzzled in the crook of my neck. I smiled, he was tickling me a little, and most of all I really loved affectionate dog (well it's not really a dog but he sure acted like one). He started glowing, surprising me and making Haou come out, and then he form shifted... in Jesse. Straddling my waist. Snuggling in my neck. And I realized he just, in a way, kissed me. I screamed.

 

"Why are you scared? You're like me, no?" I looked puzzled at him.

 

"I'm not sure... "

 

"What do you mean? You can see spirits, so you're a demon. "

 

"I'm a what?" Okay this was getting REALLY weird.

 

"Demon. A person with power of darkness and an animal form. Sharing with other demons the ability to see spirits. "

 

I looked at Haou. So that's the meaning of seeing spirits here.

 

"But... I don't have an animal form." Jesse looked puzzled, then sadness crossed his face.

 

"Oh... I understand... You're a half-demon, that's why you were scared to tell the truth... Don't worry I won't reject you because of your half-blood. I'm not like humans that reject everything and like most of the demons who are disgusted by half-demon." He smiled tenderly at me. "Plus, Sheppard is a demon too and created this school for demons, half or full. Oh sure, there is human, but it's for looking like a normal school. It would be weird if no human could go to a school as famous as duel academy. "

 

My eyes widened, this was too much in one time.

 

"But... No I'm not... "

 

"I told you, you don't need to be scared of me." He hugged me tightly. I shook my head, clearly denying what he was saying.

 

"Say, Where do you come from? Who was your parents? Your village?"

 

"Errrr..." I couldn't say the truth! "I... don't know?" He pushed away a little, sadder than before.

 

"So you lost your memories?" I nodded, it was the best idea not to have problem. "Oh Jay I'm so sorry. I'll help you I promise."

 

He hugged me again, tighter might I add, while I was asking myself in which mess I just put myself. And I realized he was still on top of me.

 

Oh man why me always me? Haou merely laughed.

 

_To be continued..._

 


	6. Act 1 Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the moment you hear your lovely fanfic writer giggle after finally getting her butt to correct and post this next chapter. To think this story is just a repost... Though I am correcting little things I can't accept. Not everything, I would rewrite it then and that's not what I want to do.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this (especially for those that hadn't read it the first time!) and hopefully I'll be able to keep the schedule I managed to start today~

 Jaden's POV

*Jaden speaking to Haou*

_Haou speaking to Jaden or Haou's POV_

_"Haou speaking while controlling Jaden"_

_Enjoy!!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_ Eventful Journey. _ **

**__ **

**__ **

**__ **

_ Act 1. _

__

_ Part 5: Why do I miss you so much? _

 

After the little encounter with Jesse, I went back to my room and laid on the bed. My cheeks were still red and my heart was beating really fast. Haou appeared, looking amused.

 

_My, my, Jaden, don't tell me you're embarrassed from such a little thing?_

 

*Little?? He was on top of me and he somewhat kissed me!* My face burned when I remembered this. Haou smirked.

 

_But you don't seem like you hated that._

 

*H-Haou!!* I stuttered. But unfortunately, Haou was right. Maybe it was because he was in his wolf form?

 

_Oh Jaden you lovely idiot..._ Haou shook his head. I glared at him.

 

*Haou can you shut up now so I can sleep?* He chuckled but vanished. I sighed, and went to sleep.

 

The next morning, I felt very warm. I snuggled closer to the warmth, then opened my eyes wide when I realized it was a chest. I looked up, only to see a blur of blue tackled me on the bed. I felt a pair of lips pressed on my cheek, then a cheerful "Hi Jaden!" was said as green eyes met my brown ones. I realized that Jesse had sneaked in my room to sleep with me and just kissed me (again) in greeting. When my mind fully registered this, I screamed and pushed Jesse of the bed.

 

Jesse pouted. "Why did you push me out of bed? I was only comforting you!"

 

The glare I was wearing turned into confusion. "... Why?"

 

Jesse looked at me with pity. "Because you lost your memories."

 

"Oh... But I would really like it if you don't sneak in my room again and scare me to death." He smiled.

 

"Then can I sleep with you tonight?" I fell off the bed. I sat up and stared at him while my eyes were twitching.

 

Jesse looked at me confused. "You're... angry? But why? You said you didn't want me to sleep with you without you knowing, right? So it's okay if I ask before?"

 

I slapped my forehead. _Hahaha you rubbed off on him!_

 

*Haou! Enough already!*

 

I let put a growl at Haou, and Jesse thought it was for him, because he suddenly looked sad. "Oh... I'm sorry if I annoyed you..." He teared up, "I just wanted to help..."

 

I sighed. "No, you didn't annoy me, it's just that I prefer to sleep alone, okay?"

 

Jesse look thoughtful for a second, then smiled brightly. "Okay, got it!" And he threw himself at me, snuggling me.

 

Later, we arrived at the cafeteria, and I almost had a heart attack when a fountain was literally thrown in front of me.

 

"Look at it and see the light! Beautiful li-OWWW!" Sartorius never finished, because a very angry Jesse pulled him by the ear and away from me. I just sweatdropped.

 

I sat with everyone else, greeting them. They greeted me too, but they seemed sad. I raised an eyebrow at them.

 

"Why are you-oh wait, let me guess: Jesse told you everything before coming?" They nodded. Well at least it means he wasn't in my room for a long time when I woke up.

 

Atticus came sitting beside me, and I eyed him suspiciously. He put an arm around my shoulder, and began saying something like 'Poor jay'. It was all he could say before he was thrown out of his seat. Jesse, looking absolutely furious, glared at him and sat at his place, his arms around my shoulders and his head tilted on mine.

 

"How many times do I have to say not to touch him?? I'm the only one allowed to!"

 

I turned crimson. Jesse looked me, and his eyes sparkled. "Cute!!!" He squeezed me.

 

"Hum Jesse, I think you should release him a little, he's turning blue..." Aster said, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

 

"Oops sorry!" He stopped his bear hug, but didn't take his arm away.

 

I sighed and just focus on my food, starting to grow accustomed to this. After all, he wasn't that different from the Jesse from my world, except he seemed to be always on sugar high...

 

Cloud of sorrow suddenly overpowered me, and I felt a longing. I frowned, not knowing why I was feeling like that. No one noticed this, except Jesse who looked at me with worry. I smiled at him to show I was okay. Like my Jesse, he could sense it right away when I wasn't well.

 

Wait, 'my'? I blushed a little, why did I say this? He's not mine... The feeling came back at full force. It was getting on my nerve, why can't I figure what's wrong with me??

 

Calm down, Jay, calm down. You said 'my' only because it's the Jesse from your world, that's it.

 

But it would have been great if my Jesse was here, he would certainly help. The feeling again! Why did it came only when I think of my Jesse??

 

_Jaden... You miss him, that's why..._

 

*... What? I... miss him?* I frowned. Haou was right.

 

But why only him? Why so much? Why am I missing him so much??

 

I was cut from my train of thoughts when Jesse pulled me up. I yelped.

 

"Jesse!"

 

"Sorry but the bell rang and you were totally lost in your thoughts..."

 

"Ah okay thanks..."

 

With that we headed to our first class.

 

_I looked at Jaden from my spot at the door of the class. He was still thinking about 'his' Jesse. That idiot! I really want to punch him until he realized his feelings! But I have to wait until he realized by himself. I sighed. I hope it won't take forever._

_A sudden chill ran through my back. I jerked my head at the row just behind him. Sartorius' fountain was glowing slightly, no one was noticing this. His eyes were staring at Jaden, and he had a smirk._

_Jaden suddenly fell asleep on his desk. No one worried about this, thinking it was normal. But I knew better. Our connection was weakening. He was slowly destroying his very soul. My light._

_Cold anger boiled inside me, and the next thing the soon-dead white-haired man knew, a huge pillar of darkness surrounded my body. I just take control over Jaden and unleashed all my power at once to throw him out of our soul._

_The whole classroom looked at me dumbfounded, but I didn't care. I turned my now golden, angry eyes at the very surprised and somewhat furious Sartorius. In a voice much deeper and colder than Jaden's, I growled,_ " _You. Are._ _Dead!_ "

 

 

_To be continued......_


	7. Act 1 Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears!
> 
> There you go, new chapter reposted!
> 
> I removed a note I put before this, now that can I say it in author note: I have a poll on my ffnet profile about rewriting this story and another, if you can't vote there you can comment here!
> 
> Otherwise, know that I've taken a good pattern for writing and such, so I should post more often (for this story, as chapters are written and just need to be posted).

 

 

**_ Eventful Journey. _ **

**__ **

_ Act 1. _

__

_ Part 6: The fight. _

__

_"You. Are. Dead." As soon as these words left my lips, I throw a dark wave at him, sending him flying backward. He hit the wall very hard, and fell on the floor, unconscious. The humans started panicking, screaming 'A demon!'; and the demons were looking at me, shocked._

"J-Jaden?" _Jesse asked. He gasped when I looked at him with my golden eyes._

_His eyes widened, and before I could even raise an eyebrow, a wave of light hit me at full force. I fell flat on the floor, the pillar of darkness that surrounded me having stop a little the attack. I growled and stood up, glaring at the white-haired man. He had a pillar of light around him, and this light was all too familiar. The Light of Ruin._

"You are going to die, demon! And light will rule!" _He said in a creepy voice, making me understand the Light of Ruin wanted to destroy demons in this world._

_Then it hit me. He was never crazy. His fountain was the source of his power. He threw it in front of Jaden earlier to see if he was a demon like he suspected. And he was certainly thinking that Jaden was a special demon, having me as his demon side. I growled again, my eyes narrowing. His widened, having understood I figured his little game._

_A light arrow came toward me, but with a flicker of my wrist, a dark shield appeared and protected me. I gave him a sinister smirk, and my sword appeared in my hand. I charged at him, the sword raised. He gasped and tried to dodge, but with a glow of my eyes the Gentle Darkness trapped him in place and I slashed at his chest. He cried out in pain, but I groaned when I noticed the Light had protected him a little, and only a slight cut was on his chest._

_He smirked at me, and I screamed in pain when a sword made of light pierced my right shoulder. I stepped back, and he used this opportunity to kick me in the stomach. I grunted, falling on some desks. Some balls of light shot toward me, and I barely managed to shield me with a wall of darkness. But my eyes widened when I saw the sword falling quickly toward my chest, breaking through the dark wall._

_I blinked when Sartorius was thrown aside, the sword falling from his hands and on the floor next to me. I looked at him when I heard him cry in pain, and smirked when I saw Jesse in his wolf form, biting his shoulder. Then I was surrounded by animals. Foxes, wolves, dogs, cats and even a rabbit. I wondered if a zoo let loose his animals, but then I realized it was Jaden's friends. They were helping me. I grinned at them, and they nodded their head. They all attacked him at once, clawing and biting. I looked at them, and thought they could be useful as my army._

_I gasped when they were all thrown back by the light (damn light!). A yelp caught my ears, and I frowned when I saw Sartorius had Jesse pinned underneath him, a sword on his throat._

"You still want to fight?" _He said cockily, the sword pressing on the bluenet's neck._

_My eyes twitched. That son of a..... I'm going to make him suffer! A sudden rage grew in me, and I recognized the source. Jaden was awake in our soul, and furious._

 

*I'm going to tear his head off of his shoulders!*

 

_I gulped. You see, I have one fear, and it's a furious Jaden. Sartorius is in for it..... I was still in control, since I was the one with dark powers, but Jaden's anger was controlling me. Darkness shot in a full circle, sending everything and everyone on the ground. In an instant, I was standing above Sartorius, an evil smirk on my face._

_"I'll show you true fear and suffering!" And with that, tentacles of shadow tied him on the ground, a pool of shadow appearing underneath him. The pool slowly sucked him up, and he started screaming in fear. This sound was music to my ears, and I knew I would hear it a lot soon enough. Because I was sending him to the shadow realm, where I would be able to torture him forever...._

_He vanished completely, and the entire classroom was looking at where he was in slight fear. I throw a grin at them, and let Jaden took over._

I blinked, then sweatdropped when I saw the looks I was receiving. *Damn you Haou! Why did you let me out now??*

 

_You really thought I would stay and be bombarded with questions?_

*But I don't want to be attacked with questions either!*

 

_Too bad I'm not taking control.... Good luck!_

 

 

 

_To be continued.............._


	8. Act 1 Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears! Continuing my repost~~
> 
> Important! I have opened a forum for interactions between me and you all on ffnet; you can check it whenever you want, and if you have a ffnet account, participate!

 

**_ Eventful Journey. _ **

**__ **

**__ **

_ Act 1. _

__

_ Part seven: Explanations. _

__

I was becoming really nervous with the stares. No one dared to talk, and I felt like I would die from nervousness at any second. Then someone cleared their throat, catching everyone attention. It was Chancellor Shepphard.

"Everyone, sit down, things will be explain later. For now, I want Jaden Yuki and his friends in my office."

 

Some moments later, we were in his office.

"Explain now, my boy." I could see he was curious, so was everyone else.

_Seems like you have to say the truth._

*I know Haou*

Jaden sighed. "Well... first I'm not a demon like you all think. I... came from another dimension. I read a book and found myself here, that's all."

" _And the one using dark powers was me_ " I blinked when Haou appeared in a more solid form. He was still a spirit, but everyone could see him.

I heard several gasps, but for some reasons the only thing that mattered to me was the look of betrayal on Jesse's face.

Shepphard narrowed his eyes at Haou. "So you're the demon?"

" _Nope, I'm his dark half, and I'm the supreme king of Darkness, I control the Gentle darkness in our dimension._ "

Shepphard nodded in understanding. "Well, then I think you should check our books, I think you will find the same one."

"Really? And I could go home?"

"I think so. You can go now, I'll deal with the students."

I smiled happily. Haou smiled at me and went back in our soul.

 

I closed the door to the Chancellor's office, and looked at my friends. They were sad. I smiled sadly at them, and when I was about to open my mouth, Jesse talked instead.

"You lied to me..."

I gulped. "I...I couldn't..."

"Trust me?"

"No! That's not it!" His words were like stabs in my chest. "I hadn't known how to react! Believe me..."

Jesse looked at me, then finally smiled. "I understand..."

Then in a blue blur he had glomped me. I heard him whisper, "Can you stay a little more?"

I looked at him, and my face flushed when I saw how close he was. Why my heart was beating so fast? Either way, I just couldn't say no. I nodded.

 

Moments later, we were at the beach, and they were asking what my world was like. Jesse was in his wolf form, and he was lying in my laps. I was both flushed and happy, not knowing why, but Haou seemed to know, since he was always snickering when I was wondering why I was like that.

At some points, they all decided to start a playful war, and they all took their animal forms. The only rabbit was Syrus; Alexis, Bastion and Blair were foxes; Zane and Hasselberry were dogs; Atticus and Aster were cats; and Jim and O'Brien were tigers. I laughed at them, it was really funny to see them jump everywhere!

 

But soon, evening came, and it was time for me to leave. While we were away, Banner had found the book. We were all in a classroom, and it was hard not to cry.

Banner looked at me seriously. "Jaden, you should know... that you won't be able to return to your dimension yet."

"WHAT??? W-Why?"

"You see, this spell is activated by what your heart desires the most, and makes you try to find it by going in others dimensions. As long as you don't find what your heart wants, you won't go in your original dimension."

*Oh great, what does my heart want?? I don't know!!*

_You have to find by yourself, Jaden._

*You know, right?*

_Yeah, but I can't tell, it will stop you from using the spell._

*Can't I have a clue?*

_.... Jesse._

I was so surprised I said aloud, "Jesse?"

The bluenette looked at me. "Yeah?"

I stared at him, and realized the only thing I was always wondering was Jesse and these strange feelings.

"So it has to do with the original Jesse?" I nodded at Banner. "Well, if it's the case, I know what you have to do to go back home."

"So?"

"First, the Jesse from this dimension has to come with you."

"Eh??" Jesse and I both said.

"To change dimension, you need to have what is connected to your secret desire, and for you it's Jesse. The spell will make you two travel."

Jesse narrowed his eyes. "Does it mean that in each dimensions, Jaden will have to find the Jesse in it?"

"Exactly. And this until he figures what his heart wants with the original Jesse. But don't worry, when he will finally arrive home, all the alternate Jesse will be able to go back to their dimension. In fact, when your travels will be over, Jaden, you'll be able to go in any dimension you visited."

I was shocked, but happy at the same time. My friends were too. Then I yelped when Jesse jumped on me and tackled me.

"Yeah! I can stay with you!"

The others started to growl. "You lucky bastard..."

Jesse eeped and quickly hide somewhere. "Not my fault if I'm Jaden's chosen one!"

These words made my heart beat faster. *Grrr why can't I understand??*

_Maybe... you need to see more than one Jesse..._

*Yeah, maybe...*

 

"So... it's time now." Banner looked at Jesse and me.

Jesse was at my side in a millisecond, an arm around my shoulders. He smiled at me, and I felt safe.

Banner was about to say the formula, but Jesse stopped him. "Wait! I have a better idea!"

We all looked at him in wonder. He suddenly transformed in a wolf. I heard his voice say +Jaden, it will be easier if I act like your guardian dog. Well, guardian wolf. And call me Jo-kun, that's a nickname my family gives me. I think it's better, because it will be weird to call me Jesse if there is another one lurking around.+

I nodded at him, smiling.

 

Banner finally cast the spell, and Jo-kun and I were thrown in the portal between dimensions. I felt a little scared, but Jo-kun snuggled with me to calm me. I hugged him, and I felt better. Even more when I felt Haou soothing me in my soul.

 

And so, we finally fell in another dimension...

 

_To be continued..........._


	9. Act 2 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made a blog as a fanfic writer, find it at chrisemrysblog (dot) tumblr (dot) com!

_Hi everyone! Welcome in act 2, a new universe! But I DONT OWN IT! I asked for it and take it from the chapter 1 to 4 of the story Black spectrum by Qu-ko. I took the basic storyline, I'll explain it more in the upcoming chapter, but you can read the first four chapter to know what happened before Jaden arrives^^ But I only took the setting, I'll do a plot different from Qu-ko!_

_Enjoy~~~~_

_From now on, Wolf Jesse is Jo-kun, and when he speaks to Jaden mentally, it's between +_

 

 

**_ Eventful Journey. _ **

**__ **

**__ **

_ Act 2. _

__

_ Part 1: Where the hell did I fall?? _

__

Jo-kun and I were falling, and I noticed I was in spirit form. I frowned, but I didn't have the time to wonder about it when a light blind us. I heard screams of surprise, indicating we weren't the only one blind by this light. I suddenly felt a great power around me, then going inside me. Or, was it me that was going into this power?

 

I shook my head to suppress the dizziness, hearing Jo-kun growled at his own dizziness. I opened my eyes... and I sweatdropped. There was many people looking at us in shock, and I just realized there was a half-broken platform above me. Haou looked at it.

 _I think it's our arrival that did it, the light was coming from you...._ He turned toward me and raised his eyebrows. _That's weird, you're not in your body..._

+Errrr Jay? I think we have a problem....+ Jo-kun nudged at a man who was walking angrily toward me.

"JUDAI! Explain this now!!"

"Eh?"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

_Jaden... I think you're in the body of an alternate you, Judai I guess...._

"Errrrr....Uh.....I....."

That's when I noticed something that frightened me to no end: on the platform was a person about to be hanged, and it was Jesse! He was looking at me in shocked. I realized that if he was killed, I'll stay forever here! I looked at Jo-kun, who got the message. He jumped on the man, pinning him to the ground, while I shot up and ran at Jesse. I started struggling with the ties.

"Why are you doing this, Judai?"

"To save you, silly!"

He blinked at me, and I was getting angry with the rope. I saw Jo-kun struggling to keep guards to come near me, and even if he was a strong wolf, I knew he would be soon outnumbered. I finally snapped and let Haou took control.

 

_This Jesse seemed surprised to see my golden eyes, and his jaw opened wide when a knife made of darkness cut the rope. I actually felt that there was another power that tried to come out, but it seemed 'Judai' was unfamiliar with it, that was why mine came out first._

_I grabbed his wrist and started to run, Jo-kun having open a way for us. Guards were after us, and I looked at Jesse._

_"Hey, do you know where we can go?"_

"Uh... there's my ship at the dock, but you know my crew died!"

_I smirked at him. "Oh don't worry I have my way!"_

_Jesse guided me to his ship, a beautiful galleon with the writing 'Rainbow Dragon' on it. We rushed in it, and he looked at me._

_I smirked, and let my darkness came out, enveloping the galleon, making it full of magic. The ship started moving, sailing away. Since we were safe, I let Jaden out._

I sighed. "That was so close!" Jo-kun barked in agreement. Jesse looked at me with narrow eyes.

"How did you do this?"

I sweatdropped. "Errrr I don't know, it just came...." He narrowed his eyes more, but didn't say anything. Instead, he smiled.

"Well, thank for saving me."

"No problem Jesse!" He looked confused.

"Jesse? May I remind you my name is Johan?"

I sweatdropped, hearing Haou said _Well done, keep this and in a few minutes he'll know the truth..._ "I know! It just slipped!"

 

He looked at me up and down, and smirked. "Oh well, I won't complain, you did save me... I think I know how I'll thank you..."

I gulped at the feral smirk he gave me, and spoke to make him think of something else.

"Well.... why did they want to hang you?"

"Oh, you know it well, prince..." *Prince? This 'Judai' is a prince?*

"Oh yeah, sorry." I laughed nervously.

"And why did you saved me?"

"I... uh.... feel like it wasn't fair..." *I hope he will buy it.*

"Oh, that's so nice~~"

 

He suddenly pounced on me, pinning me to the ground. Jo-kun growled a little.

"Errrr.... Johan?"

He just looked at me in lust, sending a shiver down my spine.

I felt both scared and excited, and then something clicked in my mind: his clothes, his boat... He was about to be hanged, he spoke about his crew....

He was a pirate!

 

_To be continued............_


	10. Act 2 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears!
> 
> I've decided to post all chapters of Eventful Journey I had left. And I mean, all-in-one-day-or-two kind of posting. I've uploaded them all to Doc Manager, I will write all the little notes like this one with warnings; and then I'll spend the day coming back to post them. I have to go out in the afternoon (its around a quarter before ten am for me when I'll post this chapter) so it might slow me down, hence why I might finish posting tomorrow. But for the most part, I need to get out Eventful Journey out to clean up a bit all that I have ongoing.  
> So, enjoy~~!
> 
> Warnings: Mention of attempted rape (it's literally one sentence though, so no worry on any details!).

                                                                                    **_Eventful journey._**

**__ **

**_ Act 2. _ **

**__ **

_ Part 2: New journey in a new world. _

__

I looked in Johan's eyes, and gulped at the lust I saw in it. He isn't going to... ? I got the answer when he started leaning in, slowly, with a seductive smirk. My heart started pounding, and for some reason I just couldn't push him back. He leaned closer, his breath on my lips...

And in a flash of blue, Jo-kun had headbutted him and sent him flying away. I blinked as the wolf was sitting protectively (and possessively) on my stomach, glaring and growling at the pirate captain. Johan was rubbing his head and side, glaring back at the blue wolf.

 

"Little pest!"

 

He stood up angrily and drew his sword. Jo-kun growled more and stood off of me, adopting a menacing pose. I sat up and flinched back, afraid. Johan seemed a little taken aback, then he bit his lips. He stared at Jo-kun for a while, then back at me, and finally sheathed his sword. He half-smiled half-smirked at me, then left into the lower level of his ship, certainly to his cabin.

 

I sighed in relief. Jo-kun sat beside me, his tail waving. I smiled at him. *Thank you.*

 

He barked happily. +No problem! I don't want you to be hurt!*

 

Haou appeared and smirked at me teasingly, but didn't say anything. He didn't need to, I was already beet red.

 

*Damn you and your pervert mind!*

 

_Not my fault if you can hear my thoughts like I can hear yours._

 

I glared and growled. Haou just smirked; and Jo-kun was biting himself to stop himself from laughing. I pouted at them, then I yawned.

 

*Guess the travel got me tired... Oh well! There has to be a spare beds somewhere!*

 

Haou went back in your soul, and I went inside the galleon, Jo-kun on my heels. There were effectively spare beds, but they didn't look comfortable. I wanted a good slumber!

 

I searched a little more, and found a beautiful room. I entered and closed the door behind me. The room was richly decorated, with a true bed, a table at the center with some fruits, and a door was connecting to a bathroom. I jumped on the bed, and immediately laid on it when I felt how soft it was. I smiled in bliss, and soon enough, I was sleeping.

* * *

 

When I opened my eyes, I was in my soul's room. Haou was here; obviously he had been waiting for me. Since we were here, he could speak to me directly, instead of by thoughts.

 

"Is there a problem Haou?" I asked him.

 

"No don't worry. I just managed to read Judai's mind, and I know what happened before we arrived. I thought you would like to know."

 

I beamed. "Yeah! That could help a lot!"

 

He chuckled. "So here's all I know. Your alternate you, Judai, is a prince from the country we were in when we arrived. Though, he was adopted by the king, the man that was angry at you earlier. He has a servant, Yubel, who is like a sister to him. One day, while they were traveling by sea, Johan's crew attacked. He went to hide, but Johan was already in his room. He... tried to rape him. But some words Judai said affected him, and he left without doing a thing. Days later, Judai decided to search for him, and he went to find him, Yubel going with him. When they did, something strange happened. The whole town they were in, and Johan's crew, died. The three went back to Judai's home, but Johan was arrested and he was sentenced with death. When we arrived, Judai was going to try and save him."

 

I blinked, trying to register everything. "Wooow." was the only thing I could say.

 

"And that's not all. When Johan forcefully kissed him, he snapped and sent a shock to Johan. And when the whole town was killed, he sensed something strange was going on. And I'm sure that he was the one that kept Yubel, Johan and him from dying."

 

"So he has some powers?"

 

"Yeah. I think that finding what type of powers they are, and where they came from, can help us get away from here. I can tell the source is powerful and ancient."

 

I nodded in agreement. "Thanks, Haou, now I know what to do."

 

Haou grinned. "Yeah, and by the way, I think you will need to say the truth to Johan; don't forget you need him and he will follow you in your travels."

 

"I know. Well bye Haou!" I glowed, signaling I was waking up.

* * *

 

I groaned a little, not wanting to open my eyes. Suddenly, soft and gentle fingers stroked my head. I purred, almost returning to sleep. Then I realized that these fingers had to be attached to someone. I opened my eyes, and met two green orbs, staring at me half-kindly and half-seductively. I did the only thing that came in my mind. I screamed and hit him with the pillow at full force. He yelped and fell on the floor, with anaudible THUD (as well as an audible 'OWW!').

 

"Serves you right for sneaking in my bed!"

 

"Eh! That's MY bed! You're in my room!"

 

I froze. Ooopsy... I laughed sheepishly. "Errr, well, sorry... But still!! You could have go somewhere else instead of sneaking in!"

 

His right eye twitched. "I beg you pardon??"

 

I stuck out my tongue at him. "I was first in the bed!"

 

He slapped his forehead. "God what a kid!"

 

"Eh!"

 

Jo-kun was rolling on the ground, laughing (well as a wolf could laugh). Haou appeared, and said, smirking: _This new travel is going to be fun! I love this new dimension!_

 

 

                                                                                   _To be continued........_


	11. Act 2 Part 3

                                                                                     **_Eventful Journey._**

**__ **

_ Act 2. _

__

_ Part 3:  Thruth out and a little adventure in a town. _

__

I got up, pouting. Haou just smirked and went back to our soul, while Johan smirked at me. Before I could blink, he was behind me, hugging me around the waist.

 

"You're really cute, you know?" He whispered seductively in my ear, making me shiver. And not from fear. "Seeing you in my bed was so..." He nipped at my ear, pulling me closer.

 

I had to bit my lips to stop a moan. Why was I feeling so good? Thankfully, Jo-kun was the one who helped me getting out of this situation. He growled deeply, then took one of Johan's pant legs with his sharp teeth and in a quick movement, threw him to the ground. Johan rubbed his butt, and glared at the wolf.

 

*Oh joy, they hate each other. How are they supposed to travel together?*

 

The only answer I got from Haou was a laugh.

 

* * *

 

Some times later, we were on the deck. Johan was behind the rudder, guiding the now magical galleon. I was just looking at the ocean. It reminded me of Duel Academy, my friends... and Jesse. I sighed sadly. I missed them so much, and even if I didn't know why, Jesse the most. Jo-kun rubbed on my leg, trying to cheer me up. I smiled weakly at him, and patted his head.

 

I felt someone was watching me, and turned to Johan. He was examining me, frowning. I blushed and looked away, though I managed to see he was worried. I sighed. Maybe Haou was right, I should tell him now that I wasn't from this world. I heard Haou agreeing in our mind.

 

I pushed myself away from the side of the galleon, and walked to him. Jo-kun followed, knowing what I was going to do. Johan looked at me, raising an eyebrow. I stopped in front of him, and took a deep breath.

 

"Johan... I... I'm not from here." He frowned.

 

"What do you mean, Judai?"

 

"I'm not from this world. And I'm not Judai, I'm only possessing his body. My name is Jaden, and I'm travelling between dimension. Though I didn't ask for it."

 

Johan widened his eyes. "Wooow... I understand now why you were acting weird..."

 

"That's not all... When I'll change dimension... You will have to come with me. In fact, I can't change dimension without you..."

 

He blinked, then smirked. "Oh really? I don't mind, well if you give me something in return..." He licked his lips, and I blushed a dark shade of red.

 

A glow caught our attention, and Johan was shocked to see that Jo-kun had taken his human form. "Not on my life! I won't let you touch him!"

 

Johan's eyes twitched. "I guess... this is the second dimension you travel in, right Ju-Jaden?"

 

I nodded, and laughed when Jo-kun said "Wow you're smart! I wouldn't have thought you could be!"

 

"Why you little!!"

 

Johan jumped and tackled Jo-kun, and the two started wrestling. I raised my eyebrows, while Haou appeared and laughed hysterically.

 

_You have a funny harem, Jaden!_

I blushed furiously. *Shut up, stupid dark half of mine!*

 

Haou snickered. _Well, my light side rubbed off on me._

I glared at Haou. He just smirked and vanished. I heard a "THUD" and saw the two bluenets had rolled straight in some crates, hitting their heads hard. They were dizzy, and this stopped their fight. I sighed and shook my head. Haou was right, this dimension was going to be funny, and I couldn't imagine how it would be when we changed dimension...

 

* * *

 

After three hours, we arrived in a little town. We needed to take some supplies before sailing more. Jo-kun, back in his wolf form, was at my left, while Johan was at my right. They were in a glaring contest, and had been for the past three hours. Some people were looking strangely at us, mainly because a glaring wolf was kinda scary...

 

I stopped at a fruit merchant. They looked delicious, and so I bought some. I paid, and turned around. No one was here. I sweatdropped, realizing the two bluenets hadn't notice I had stopped. I sighed and started walking. They would find me soon enough.

 

_Errrr Jaden... There's some guys that are following you... And I don't like their looks..._

I slightly turned around and met the lustful gaze of a group of five strong looking men. Oh shit... I was in trouble. I started walking faster, but they were still following me. I couldn't take it anymore and ran. I heard their loud footsteps behind me, and before I realized what I did, I ran in a deserted alley. I gulped and cursed my stupidity, because now they had cornered me.

 

"Now, now, cutie, be a nice boy and don't move... We won't hurt you... Quite the opposite actually..." The leader smirked at me.

 

I gulped and shivered. I felt Haou soothing me, and wondered why he wasn't taking over to help me. My answer came when a sword appeared out of nowhere just under the leader's throat. It was Johan.

 

"Leave now if you want to stay alive."

 

The leader gulped. But he smirked when one of his men was ready to kill Johan with a knife. I was about to scream for Johan, but someone beat me at it, except it was a scream of pain. Jo-kun had just bit the one who tried to kill Johan.

 

Johan put his sword closer to the leader's throat, cutting a little. "You have five seconds. Four. Three."

 

He didn't have to say more, because they fled. Jo-kun waved his tail happily, and I smiled at both of them gratefully. Johan eyed me, and suddenly hugged me. I felt my face becoming hot, and I couldn't help but snuggle in his strong arms. That was then that I realized I was shaking. Jo-kun rubbed on my legs for support, and Johan stroke my hairs soothingly. The fear was surfacing now, but thankfully, the two bluenets were calming me (and Haou as well, I could feel him embracing me in his dark powers).

 

"Thank you..."

 

+Anytime+

 

"I couldn't let someone touch you... Someone that's not me." He smirked and I blushed.

 

I laughed when Haou appeared behind him and whacked him on the head. Johan jumped in surprise, and looked behind him. Though, he couldn't see Haou. The look on his face was priceless.

 

"I forgot to tell you... I have a dark side named Haou!"

 

Johan growled, earning another whack from Haou. I chuckled, along with Jo-kun. Then, we all heard shouting and many footsteps. I frowned, then Haou widened his eyes.

 

_Jaden, run! The gang from earlier said to the royal soldiers you were here!_

I immediately took Johan's wrist, running at full speed with the blue wolf right beside me. Jo-kun could hear Haou, so he knew. Johan looked at me quizzically. I said to him what Haou told me, and that was all he needed to run faster. The soldiers were not too far behind us, and some were coming from right in front of us.

 

We took a sharp turn to the right, right where the Rainbow Dragon was. And right in front of the galleon were other soldiers. We stopped, and we noticed we were cornered. I backed up against Johan, Jo-kun growling at our feet. Johan took out his sword, ready to fight. I felt Haou taking over me, and I was glad.

 

But it was then that I felt a strange feeling. It was soothing, and it was taking control instead of Haou. I heard Haou say _What the??_ as the strange yet gentle power flowed in my body, and before I knew it lightning erupted from my body and hit a good half of the soldiers. I blinked, and noticed they were just knocked out. Johan and Jo-kun looked at me with wide eyes, as well as Haou. But my darker half didn't stay shocked for long, before he helped me control this power. And I was thankful, because they would have completely control me if he didn't.

 

A huge thunderstorm started, rain falling like hundred of icy knives. The wind blew everyone away from us, lightning opening the path to Johan's galleon. We rushed at it, and as soon as we jumped in it, a huge wave took it with itself and away from the town. I looked one last time at the town, and knew no one could follow us: pillars of water were shooting every second.

 

As the wave carried us away, I was wondering: what were these powers?

 

 

                                                                                            _To be continued............._


	12. Act 2 Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Battle scene, not described fatal injury.

                                                                                    **_Eventful Journey._**

**__ **

_ Act 2. _

__

_ Part 4: Battle in the ocean. _

__

I sat on the bed, sighing. I was so tired now; these strange powers were powerful, even Haou was tired! And lucky him, he was already sleeping... I laid down on the soft mattress, shoving my shoes away. My eyes closed, sleep starting to take over me. I heard Jo-kun carefully walking and laying next to the bed. I felt his kind eyes on me, before he laid his head on his paws. He was snoring soon, and I decided to follow his example. Though, I didn't manage to sleep deeply, since I was cold.

 

Some minutes later, I heard footsteps. I didn't open my eyes, I knew it was Johan. And I realized I was, once again, sleeping in his bed. The mattress bounced a little, signaling he had just sat on it. One of his hands started stroking my cheek softly. I couldn't help but blush, and he chuckled.

 

In a matter of seconds, he was behind me, his arms around my waist. He put the cover on us; now I knew why I was cold. I forgot the cover earlier... I was so tired I didn't think before acting; and so, I turned around and snuggled close to his chest. Through half-lidded eyes, I saw him blink in surprise, then smile kindly. He kissed the top of my head, then pushed me closer to him.

 

That was all I needed to fall asleep. The last thing I registered was my voice saying "Jesse..." and something wet on my cheeks...

 

* * *

 

 

The galleon shook as something hit it; throwing Johan and me on the floor.

 

"What the hell??" I heard Johan yell in anger.

 

I stood up with him, when the ship shook again. Jo-kun yelped when I landed on him. I look apologetically at him, but he grinned, showing he was alright.

 

The three of us ran to the deck, and gasped when we met up with pirates. A lot of them. They smirked at us, raising their swords. I gulped and stepped back, while Johan drew his sword protectively. Haou appeared next to me.

 

_Jaden... They are the ones who killed the entire town I talked about, I can sense it..._

*What??* I couldn't help but glare. *Damn bastards...*

 

One of those caught my heated glare, and he returned the gesture. He then charged at me, but he was forced to stop when Jo-kun bit him. I winced along with the man, seeing exactly where the blue wolf had bitten... I widened my eyes when I saw another man firing an arrow at the green-eyes wolf. Haou went back in our soul, and the second after I had created a dark shield with his powers.

 

The pirates stopped and looked at me, surprised. Then one smirked at me, and I felt the urge to growl and punch him. He was familiar, but why..?

 

Then it hit me. He was the one who used the magic that killed all those people, and Johan's crew. He was familiar because Judai could 'remember' this person's aura. Judai's anger overpowered me, and with both his anger controlling me and Haou's powers, I punched the man. My fist connected with his jaw with cracking sound, signaling I just broke it.

 

Johan smirked proudly at me, then slashed at the bandits around him with high speed, not letting any time for them to escape. And Jo-kun was enjoying chasing and biting whoever came close to him. I was quick to notice that they were trying to get me; or was it 'Judai' they wanted? I dodged a sword aimed at my chest. It was official; they were trying to kill me.

 

I narrowed my eyes at them, then I smirked. Darkness started surrounding me, startling them (and my two bluenets friends). One of them frowned at me. I heard him say,

 

"What the? He wasn't supposed to have awakened his powers, nor them being dark powers..."

 

I raised an eyebrow at this. They seemed to know something, and I was going to make them speak. Haou agreed in my mind; I could easily picture his wolfish smirk right now. Darkness shot at our foes, sending flying backward and into the ocean. Johan whistled, amazed.

 

Then, his eyes widened. I turned around quickly, and gasped when I felt a searing pain in my stomach. I stumbled back, hitting the fence of the deck. I growled at my attacker, my vision getting darker and darker. Haou killed him right away, then held me, telling me to stay awake.

 

But I couldn't. My eyes fell closed, as I saw Johan and Jo-kun rushing at me. I felt gravitation acting on me, and I cursed myself for having stumbled exactly where the fence was open for the rope scale. Haou tightened his grip on me, and I could hear him curse the fact he was just a spirit.

 

The last thing I felt was the cold water, and the last thing I heard was my two bluenet friends, screaming my name...

 

 

_To be continued.........._


	13. Act 2 Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Still battle scenes. Half described drowning during the first two lines (so skip the first two lines if you're really affected by drowning).

                                                                                     **_Eventful Journey._**

**__ **

_ Act 2. _

__

_ Part 5: Leviathan. _

__

Coldness. That was all I could feel. Was I dead? I felt an ache in my chest. No, I wasn't, but I would be soon. The wound hurt like hell, and water was flowing in my lungs. I was sure that if I wasn't in the ocean, I would feel my tears of fright. Haou was still here, I could feel him. But it was faint. Of course he would slowly die too, with me.

 

But... why was the water so reassuring suddenly? Why did my lungs stop aching? Why did the cold become warmth?

 

**Judai...**

Who... was calling me? Even if Judai was the name of my counterpart I possessed when I arrived, I coul tell this voice was talking to me... To both of us...

 

**Jaden... Haou...**

Yeah, it was calling... For all of us... My heart started beating faster, like it was responding to the voice. This mighty and flowing-like-water voice... I felt power rushing in me, and even if Haou's powers were here, the majority of it was from another source...

 

My eyes opened. I was deep inside the ocean, but for some reason I was breathing. And... something was in front of me. It was forming slowly, like it responded to me. Funny... Maybe it awakened when it felt I was dying, and then it awakened me... One ocean blue eyes opened. I blinked, and the eye seemed to smile at me. Suddenly, I felt relieved. I wanted to smile back. And at the same time, I wanted to cry. No... Judai wanted to. But... right now... Haou, Judai and I were one person... Well my mind was still separated from them, but not much.

 

Something wrapped around me. I looked around, and saw a ocean blue snake-like body was what surrounded me. And it felt so nice. I felt safe, warm and happy. I smiled when I heard a purr. I wasn't the only one feeling like that. I realized my wound was healed, and I locked eyes with the creature around me, mentally thanking it. And I swore I felt a lick...

 

I heard a furious cry. My gaze fell upside us, where I could see Johan's ship. A wolf howled darkly in sadness. Jo-kun... My two bluenets friends were still fighting... believing I was dead... My nose picked the sense of blood, adn I knew Johan and Jo-kun were hurt. However, the scent was very light, indicating it was just a cut.

 

But it was enough to make anger rise within me. No one touched my Johan and went away with it! I blushed at 'my Johan' part, but my mind was mostly set on revenge mode. A deep and majestic growl erupted from behind me. The creature just agreed with me. Its powers rushed inside me, and I lost control of my body. But I wasn't afraid, I trusted this creature with all my heart.

 

And with our two hearts and souls connected, we were ready for battle.

 

* * *

 

**(Third person POV)**

Tears fell down Johan's eyes, looking down at the ocean. Jo-kun was howling in sadness, while their attackers were watching. They were ready to attack them, but the bluenet didn't care. He just witnessed his most prized treasure disappearing from his life. When he had first saw Judai, he had felt lust toward him. But when he was finally to make him his, Judai had been afraid. Even if at that time he just screamed on him, telling him he didn't know love, he had been able to tell the brunet was scared. And, truth to be told, his words had been like an arrow piercing his heart.

 

It was right when he was about to forcefully took him that he realized it was more than lust. So he had left without hurting him. And he had been pleasantly surprised when Judai had searched for him. But now... He just lost the only person he really cared about. He gritted his teeth. Even if it was the last thing he did, he would avenge him.

 

He raised his sword again, the pirates in front of him surprised he was still fighting back. The blue wolf was at his feet, and they had forgotten all their little arguing in favor of revenge. They charged at the men with a loud and furious battle cry, and fought like fierce beasts. They managed to hurt badly a lot of them, but they were getting tired. Jo-kun was panting, his paws trembling. He watched as Johan was slashed across the chest. The other bluenet fell on his knees next to him, some blood coming from the wound. It was just a cut, thankfully.

 

But the two bluenets were tired, and they were still outnumbered. Johan gripped his sword tighter; preparing himself to fight until he died. The weather seemed to match with their mood, since the sky suddenly darkened, and thunder stroke upside the galleon. A strong wind started blowing, and rain started pouring. Jo-kun raised his nuzzle and sniffed the air. His ears twitched: he had sense a strong magic flowing all around them.

 

Gasps escaped when a whirlpool appeared next to the Rainbow Dragon. But, strangely, it didn't catch the ship in it. A full thunderstorm clashed just above the whirlpool, and a velvety roar echoed. Eyes locked on the center of the whirlpool, spotting a huge shadow, as well as an ocean blue light.

 

And, to everyone surprise, a ball of this ocean blue light broke the surface, to reveal Jaden in it. But his eyes were completely blue, with no pupils. His eyes fell on the pirates that hurt his friends. He hissed. Another hiss, mightier, echoed with his own. The surface of the ocean broke again, letting a huge dragon enveloping himself around the ball with Jaden. The dragon was like a snake, with no paws nor wings. He had one horn on his nuzzle, and large ears. His body was ocean blue, and his eyes were entirely sky blue, exactly like Jaden's.

 

The brunet opened his mouth, but the voice that came out was too deep and velvety to be his. "My name is Leviathan, and I am the emperor of the ocean." The dragon, now known as Leviathan, let his gaze fell on Jaden in a kind look. "And this is my son, Judai." His gaze went back to the pirates, anger showing. "So who do you think you are to hurt him?"

 

As he said this through Jaden's lips, a single strike of thunder hit the pirates' captain. He was killed right at this moment. There was some seconds of silence, before one exclaimed, "It was true! The prince Judai is in fact the son of the sea! We just angered it!"

 

His comrades let out screams, and they all ran back in their ship. Jaden cocked his head, while Leviathan just snorted. When they were all in their ship, Jaden chuckled.

 

"Bad move." He whispered with his own voice.

 

Leviathan went back under water, and shot straight toward them. They could only scream as the sea dragon caught the ship with his tail, and took it with them toward the depth of the ocean.

 

Johan and Jo-kun watched with wide eyes. Johan wondered what would have happened if he had hurt Judai...

 

The brunet slowly lend next to them, the ball of light vanishing while his eyes went back to normal. He smiled, then his eyes closed in tiredness. Johan quickly hold him, and just in time, because he fainted. He looked at him for some seconds, before hugging him, relieved he wasn't hurt anymore. Jo-kun barked happily, then took his human form to glomp Johan so he could hug Jaden too. Johan yelped and fell on the ground, Jaden on his chest, and Jo-kun snuggling with Jaden.

 

Leviathan discreetly let his head go under the surface, chuckling. His son was in good hands, and this Jaden boy was safe too. That was all he could ask for.

 

_To be continued........._


	14. Act 3 Part 1

**_ Eventful Journey. _ **

**__ **

_ Act 3. _

__

_ Part 1: Departure, new place, and new danger. _

__

I looked around me. It was my soul room. My last memory was fainting in Johan's arms, after I killed the pirates. I was suddenly crushed against a chest by two arms around my waist and back. I slightly looked up, and met Haou's golden eyes.

 

"Haou...?"

 

He pulled me closer, and exclaimed in a shaky voice, "Don't scare me like that ever again!"

 

I blinked, then smiled and nodded. He might tease me a lot, but he cared about me, like I cared about him. After all, he was my darker half, and I was his lighter half. And, even if we never said it clearly, we were like brothers. He smiled lightly, pulling me closer. I whacked his arm lightly in a playful way of asking him to stop reading my mind. Though, I knew he would never stop, and it didn't bother me.

 

Suddenly, we heard a voice. "Hey you two!"

 

Haou and I turned around, and gasped when we saw the soul of the one I was possessing: Judai. We blinked at him.

 

"I thought you were sleeping?" Haou said, eyebrows raised.

 

"I was, but the events earlier woke me! Though I hadn't expected I was Leviathan's son!" His eyes glowed in happiness, showing he was glad to have such a father. I would be glad myself. "By the way, now than I can control these powers, I can open the portal for you."

 

I gasped. "So we can change dimension?"

 

"Yup! When you will, I'll take my body back! I know Johan has to go with you, so I'll wait for him." He blushed lightly.

 

I tilted my head in wonder. Why was he blushing? I wanted to ask, but he said, "Now wake up, and keep travelling."

 

Everything became shiny, indicating I was waking up. Haou smirked at me, and I raised my eyebrows. Why was he smirking at me?

 

* * *

 

 

My eyes fluttered open, and closed again. I felt so warm, I didn't want to wake up. I felt two arms tightening around me, and two bodies pressed closer to mine. This made my eyes snap open. I blushed heavily when I saw Johan and Jo-kun sleeping, each  against one of my sides, with one arm around my waist protectively. Now I knew how jam between two pieces of bread felt.

 

I squirmed some, trying to get them loose. They woke up, and smirked at me. They both kissed the cheek closest to them, then chuckled at my tomato red face. Great, now I had to cope with two perverts... I pouted, making them laugh before they nuzzled my cheeks. I giggled, not able to be mad at them. They obviously had been as afraid as Haou to loose me.

 

Eventually, we got out of bed, and I said to them that we could change dimension. Jo-kun jumped happily, and Johan had a look of curiosity. Who wouldn't, when you would travel between dimensions for the first time? Jo-kun took his wolf form, tail waving excitedly. Johan was on my other side, hand on his sword to show he was ready to use it if he had to.

 

I nodded to them, and Judai's powers flowed around us. The portal opened, taking us into it. I felt myself gaining back my body, and we waved at Judai, who was now in control of his own body. Then, the portal shone, and we were sucked to another dimension.

 

_Before we fully vanished from this world, I materialized near Jaden, in case danger would await him. I glanced behind us, and I saw Johan and Judai exchanging a 'I love you'. A small smile formed. Soon, Jaden would say this to his Jesse, I'm sure. I would have think being near Johan and Judai would have made him realize his feelings, but it seemed it still wasn't the time..._

* * *

 

Finally, we landed in another dimension. However... Why, WHY did we always have a hurtful landing? First time I crashed on the ground, second time we crashed in a platform, and now... we crashed into freaking TREES! And believe me, that HURT. A lot.

 

Jo-kun was on his back, his four paws up. Johan was in a similar position, though his arms and legs were flat on the ground. And me... I was hanging on a branch, having fallen onto it on my stomach. My limbs were hanging freely, while I was in too much pain to do anything. The only one unharmed was Haou, who was rolling on the ground, laughing.

 

After some minutes, the blunets managed to stand up, and they helped me get down. We looked around us, noticing we were in a deep, dark forest. We started walking, hoping to find civilization. Haou was back in our soul, I could hear him snoring. I was tempted to wake him in an unpleasant way, but if I did he would annoy the living delight out of me...

 

The forest was very dark, and we needed to stay close in order to see each other. The leaves moved, due to a soft breeze. The air was getting colder, and wolves howled far away. I shivered, a feeling of dread washing over me. And I wasn't the only one feeling like that. Jo-kun was very close to my legs, I could feel his tail brushing them to make sure I was still here; and Johan had grabbed my arm. It was official: we were scared to death.

 

But...

 

From what?

 

_To be continued......_


	15. Act 3 Part 2

**_ Eventful Journey. _ **

**__ **

_ Act 3. _

__

_ Part 2: Fear. _

__

Night had fallen by now, which didn't help to ease our fear. The forest was pitch black now, we couldn't see further that our extended arms. So-as anyone could guess-we were hitting every fucking trees in this damn forest. I could almost forgot my fear as I was annoyed-almost. Jo-kun whimpered as a shiver ran down his spine. Johan and I glanced at him, equal fright in our eyes. A heavy feeling of dread was still lingering on us, so powerful it even woke Haou.

 

The silence was the worst. As soon as the sky had completly darkened-except from the very light shine of some stars-, every noises had died down. Only our breaths and steps were heard, as we slowly advanced in this forest. I swore we could even hear our heartbeats. Johan tightened his grip on my arm, and I let my other hand stroked Jo-kun's head. Why did we have to fall in such a scary place?

 

We froze when twigs creaked. The sound lasted only seconds before silence came back, but it was enough to alert us. Haou narrowed his eyes, looking for what caused the creaks.

 

_Jaden.... I know for sure there is another living being near us, but I can't locate them..._

Oh shit. If this person could hide from Haou-who had awesome powers-then they couldn't be human... I glanced at the two bluenets, my face clearly showing we were in deep shit. Johan put a hand on his sword, and the second after, we heard a soft breathing. It was slow, like it was a predator near his prey. I shivered, the thought that we were the preys crossing my mind. We didn't even try to look around us, because the sound was coming from everywhere. It occured to me that it had to be a sort of magic, designed to scare the prey.

 

I gulped as the sound started becoming closer. But-against what anyone would had expected-it was becoming softer and softer, slowly dying down. I felt my nerves breaking down, one after another, as the breathing was less and less heard. And when the silence fell again, I could have scream. I would have-if I wasn't so scared that every muscles of my body were so tensed that they couldn't move. Only my heart was beating-faster and faster. And I could tell that I wasn't the only one in this state.

 

I looked pleadingly at Haou, but he shook his head, telling me that he could sense nothing. Whoever it was, they were hiding very well in the dakness...

 

Something wet trailed against my neck. My breath hitched, a soft whimper escaping my throat. The others turned their head toward me, Haou looking straight behind me-since he knew why I whimpered. He frowned, not seeing anything. His gaze then flew upward, as if he realized something. When I saw his eyes widening, I followed his gaze-the bluenets following my example.

 

Two glowing orange orbs were staring down at us, lust and mischief tainting them. They locked with my eyes, the lust brightening, sending chills up and down my spin. And that was the moment our nerves broke.

 

We turned around, and started running-as if hellhounds were behind us.

 

* * *

 

I could hear my breathing while I was running through the thick forest, the bluenets' own breathes echoing to mine. The sound of wings flapping was following us, though it was slowed by all the trees around. Suddenly, the sound vanished, but none of us slowed down-it was as clear as crystal that they didn't stop chasing us. As if to prove that, branches were creaking every so often. So now they were jumping from tree to tree? What the hell were they?

 

My eyes widened when it occured to me that only the sound of my breathing-and steps- remained, as well as the creaking.

 

*Haou, where are-*

 

_I... I don't know! They were just behind, and suddenly the forest darkened! I think they lost you the moment they couldn't see you anymore..._

I paled. I was alone now. There was still Haou, but I could sense he himself doubted that he could do something against what was following me. I took a sharp turn, hoping to gain some time. I heard a soft curse, indicating I successfully surprised my pursuer. However, the THUD that followed was bad news: they had just jumped down, deciding to chase me on the ground now. I guessed I unerved them... and that wasn't a good thing, judging by the sound of running approaching me, FASTLY.

 

I let out a groan when I was tackled to the ground-harshly. I struggled, but it seemed that it had no effect. A chuckle reached my ears, and I looked up, only seeing these glowing orange hues. My struggling smoothed down, as I was kinda charmed by those eyes. Those eyes started coming closer, signaling that their owner was leaning in. A warm breath tickled my face, until the same wet thing that licked my neck gave a slow lick up my cheek. I realized it was the person's tongue-the thought making me blush.

 

The person purred, then something soft trailed against my other cheek. Was it... lips? I reddened more, unable to do anything else. I got aware that Haou was screaming at me, but I couldn't discern what he was saying. Wait... that wasn't normal... I finally realized I was frozen, and my mind was foggy. But as soon as I wanted to focus, those soft lips-now grazing my neck ever so softly-made me unable to think...

 

My eyes started to close, enjoying the feeling of tender lips trailing my neck... Something gently poked my neck, then nipped. Ah, that was teeth... long teeth...

 

Wait... long teeth? My eyes snapped open, at the same time those long teeth pierced my skin. I screamed, the fear finally overwhelming my previous hazy state. Darkness welcomed me, and I realized before passing out that this Darkness was warm, and oh so familiar...

 

* * *

 

_As soon as the fear made Jaden broke free from the haziness, I took over him. The feeling of fangs in my neck wasn't very welcoming, so I pushed the person away-with a wave of darkness. I could tell now the person was male, but that was all I could say, because only his eyes were visble. The surprise crossed these eyes, then satisfaction. Oh great, I just made him want to play with me more..._

_I growled, and threw another wave, running in the opposire direction. I slided to a stop when he jumped in front of me. My eyes twitched-wondering if his blood was mixed with kangaroo's-and I punched his face. He took one step back, looking at me in mischevious joy. Ohhh I wanted to rip this freaking look off his face!_

_"You're supposed to be hurt from a punch, not happy!" I screamed in anger, unable to simply THINK it._

_He laughed back. "Why wouldn't I be happy, when you're the first one to resist me?" His eyes wandered on my body. "You're a feisty one, I like that..." He then stared straight into my golden eyes. "And myterious, changing personality like that..."_

_He lunged at me, pinning me down. I hissed, noticing with annoyement-and some fear-that I couldn't use my power anymore. I wanted to bang my head, because I realized Ihad I looked into his eyes when we talked, so he managed to bind me under his charming spell. His mouth went back to where it was when I took other Jaden, and soon, I started falling unconscious._

_"You will me mine" were the last words I heard..._

_To be continued......_


	16. Act 3 Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the last chapters I have already written. I took down the story after this one, and actually didn't work on it after that, as I was focused on other ones. Here is the thing though: I plan to rewrite Eventful Journey (and Angel and Sephirot). It might take a while to come, but those two stories are the first I wrote; and while I want to keep the old versions around, I want to make new ones for those two stories. The core of the stories will stay the same for the most part (aka plot and main characters), but with little changes; as for the overall of the story, there will be changes in how I write (obviously) and possibly in events (but I still want to keep the main events).
> 
> So. This means I decided to stop Eventful Journey where it is for now. I will write an Epilogue to summarize the events happening after this chapter, so you aren't denied the knowledge. But keep a look out, one day you will see a new version of Eventful Journey and Angel and Sephirot. Both stories will have a different title too, but their summary will have a clear "rewritten version of"! If you want to keep track of me a bit better, don't forget my blog chrisemrysblog~~

**_ Eventful Journey _ **

 

_Act 3  
_  
__Part 3: To be bitten or not to be bitten?

**THIRD PERSON POV**

“Don’t tell me your big snout can’t pick his scent! It has to serve to something!”

“HEY! Don’t insult me! I already told you: he is out of my sensing range! SCENT included!”

Johan and Jo-kun glared at each other, then turned their back on each other and crossed their arms in an angered manner. However, they slightly calmed down when they heard horses. A group of riders suddenly circled them. Johan took out his sword and Jo-kun a battle stance, ready to turn into his wolf form if needed. One man—certainly the leader—get off his horse and stared at them. Finally he smiled.

“Don’t worry, we mean no harm. Sorry for surprising you, I couldn’t be sure you weren’t one of those filthy vampires.”

Johan raised an eyebrow, while Jo-kun gasped. “V-Vampires?”

“Yes, and you are lucky to still be alive. I heard that there is a powerful one here.”

Johan frowned. “Say… are his eyes orange?”

“Yeah, that’s what the few that survived said.”

Jo-kun widened his eyes, then growled. The leader looked at him questioningly. “He captured our friend.”

“Capture? That is rare. Generally they just drink and kill. But at least there is still a chance to save him.”

“You will help us?”

“Of course! Anything to annoy those scums!”

* * *

 

**JADEN’S POV**

I felt so good; I didn’t want to wake up. The mattress was so soft, and warm… wait. Warm? And was it me… or it had a pulse? My eyes snapped open, and my gaze lend on a strong chest. I blush slightly, and I heard a chuckle.

“Slept well, my dove?”

I looked up, only to meet orange eyes. I yelped and tried to jump away, but his grip was firm.

“Don’t be scared my little dove, I won’t hurt you…” He smirked, lust showing in his eyes. “On the contrary, you’ll feel good.” He nuzzled my neck, licking and making chills ran down my spine. “You just need to relax and be willing, and it won’t hurt.”

_He is a vampire, Jaden_

*Yeah I remember now, he was biting me when you took over… I’m scared Haou.*

_These words were the only thing I needed. I immediately took over Jaden, punching the vampire idiot in the process._

“OW! You little-!” _he froze when he saw my glaring golden eyes._ “I see… I guess you are not my little dove… But I like you too, my peach…”

_I choked upon hearing this._ “Don’t you dare call me this!”

“Feisty right? But soon you’ll be all mine.”

_Right now, my entire being shivered with the urge to rip off his grin full of lust. I growled, which only made his grin widen._

“Oh I forgot to introduce myself! I am Jehu, vampire lord of this forest! You have nothing to fear with me, I am powerful!”

_My eyes twitched at his arrogance. I could feel the Gentle Darkness slowly coming out, but I decided against using it. I needed to hide my power, at least until I knew the extent of Jehu’s power. After all, he did manage to put me under his spell._

_Suddenly, I was sprawled onto the bed. Damn! I was too deep in my thoughts to realize he had been ready to jump me! I struggled, but he pinned me, straddling my waist. He licked his lips, his fangs coming out._

“Relax my dear peach, and it won’t hurt.”

_He grazed his fangs against my neck, eyes blazing in lust. I felt my body relax against my will, it must be his damn spell! Jehu’s hand started stroking my cheek gently, as if trying to soothe me. And, sadly, it was working, because my anger started vanishing. He nipped lightly, and I knew he would soon pierce my skin with his fangs. And the idea to stop him wasn’t crossing my mind. Maybe it won’t be bad…_

*HAOU!*

_Jaden’s shout snapped me out of Jehu’s control and my fist collided with his cheek. Jehu fell off the bed, surprised. I glared coldly at him, hissing in fury._

“You damn bloodsucker! Don’t you dare try again!”

_The other male blinked, then laughed._ “That is really the first time someone managed to resist me! I bet having two souls in one body is helping, right?”

_I narrowed my eyes dangerously, getting off the bed. He stood up, facing me with his silly cocky smirk. I growled, showing him I would defend myself. His face suddenly became blank, and I had to admit it was worrying, like I could know he was getting dangerous and that I would NOT like it. I gasped as he vanished from my sight, and froze when a strong arm wrapped around my waist, his other hand tilting my chin up. His warm breath tickled my ears._

“However… It’s starting to annoy me… Don’t force me to take what I want against your will…” _he hissed in a cold voice._

_Shivers ran down my body, and for the first time of my life, I was scared. I could feel it: he was as strong as me when it came to charming people and making them feel like he wished. And I was sure he was also physically strong. I tensed against his chest, and I felt he loosened his grip on me slightly, as if he wished that I just relax. I closed my eyes, and made up my mind._

*Haou…* _Jaden whimpered, knowing that I was going to surrender._

_I reassured him mentally, and then I glanced at Jehu._ “… Fine. Take my blood. But on one condition: do not ever touch Jaden!”

_Jehu hummed in contentment_ “I guess Jaden is my little dove? And what’s your name?”

“…Haou…”

“Well then, Haou-peach,” _I twitched and muttered_ ‘Haou or peach, but not the two together…’ “I promise, I won’t touch your other side.” _He then smirked quite suggestively_ “I never said I wanted only blood…”

“… I will slaughter you if you try anything else. And believe me, I WILL find the strength to carry my threat if you try anything.”

_He laughed._ “Funny, but I do believe you. Now, time to seal the deal…”

_He turned me around and pushed me flat on his chest, gaining a slight blush from me. His mouth grazed my neck, licking slightly. I blushed at full force when he started sucking, like if he wanted to live a love bite. His fangs nipped at my neck, making me tense. But he didn’t bite; he was just nipping the skin he just sucked. However, when this realization made me relax, his fangs finally pierced my skin. I had to admit, he was skillful with his bite, waiting the right moment to give the fewest pain. I closed my eyes, and strangely it didn’t hurt, just feel strange—and even good. I moaned softly, feeling good as he drank from me. Eventually, I felt sleepy, so I just leant into him when he finally stopped. He licked my neck and I felt the wounds closing—meaning all was left was a hickey. Great._

_He picked me up bridal style, laying me on his bed then laying beside me and pulling me in his arms._

“Sleep now, you need it. I’ll be there when you wake up, Haou.”

_His voice was soft, and I realized he may not be as bad as I thought. Jaden agreed with me, mentally smiling as I drifted to sleep. The last thing I felt before sleep overtook me was a gentle kiss on my cheek._

_To be continued…_


	17. Note for updates

Hello dears!

I know what we tend to worry about when there's a note and not a chapter as update, so let me tell you: don't worry about discontinued stories. This note is, in fact, to reassure you that I have not forgotten my stories, or my readers, and that I have every plans to update. However, keyword might be eventually.

I know I made a similar note in the past, about how I might take a while quite often, and I feel very happy that a lot of you have been telling me it is fine. I do feel guilty that I make you all wait, but feeling guilt will slow me down, and so I do my best to see it as waiting to offer you what I really want.

So what I do want to share though is why I happen to take time. This isn't about excuses, but because I believe that understanding why I might not update as fast as I'd like will help the wait.

Fanfictions wise, I tend to have my focus change depending on what fandom catch my interest. I think it's easy to notice, as I suddenly write for a new fandom, and quite fast at first. The thing is, years ago I told myself to only write at most two fanfictions at once, so I would be able to update those on a regular basis. I still follow that rule… for a give fandom.

So yeah, you will notice I rarely have more than two ongoing fanfictions for one fandom, but I have been writing in various fandom and they piled up. At the present time, I have 6 ongoing fanfictions (2 for BBC Merlin, 1 for Pokemon, 1 for Natsume Yuujinchou, 1 for White Collar, 1 for FNAF), 1 YGO GX story is sort of hiatus until I figure out a new plot, and 2 stories for KKM that I decided to reboot as one. However, out of all those, one BBC Merlin story, the WC story, the KKM reboot and the FNAF story are parts of series, meaning there will be even more stories to follow. If that wasn't enough, I do have one-shots and projects as well as plot ideas. I once said this and it's still true: I have enough ideas in every fandom I am in the last my entire lifetime.

I've decided to try and focus on finishing my ongoing stories not part of series, and in general work on my current ongoing stories. In other words, I plan to finish stories before starting new multi chaptered one, however without rushing those. I can't say the time it will take. I am currently most into Natsume, so Secret of Dark Red should be the most often updated. There is my WC series, though it is a collection of one-shots into one story, Tales of Black Wings. I want to update my Merlin ones, and my Pokemon one, and my FNAF one. In the end, I didn't forget any of those, but I have to try and tackle one or two at a time.

Now if it was only this, I might work it out fast. But the fact is: I do other forms of writing. I've been roleplaying on tumblr for a few years now, which includes muses that are inspired from some of my fanfictions (or muses that inspired the fanfictions). And it does take some energy/time/focus out of me. On the other end, it gives me writing training, because there's challenge to having half of the storyline often unknown because even if we plot, we rarely plot details and so each reply has potential for something unexpected. And when it comes to canon muses, weither or not they match a fanfiction, it gives me insight on who they are.

And then, I happen to write as my career. I took the decision back in 2012, and a few months back I chose to post on internet (Wattpad, , Tumblr, they're on my profile) for free while choosing as source of income. I've published by first novel already, as well as two smaller scale novels from Wattpad challenges. I am working on my second novels, while also having small scale series going on my blog. As you can guess, I do try to put all this as priority.

In the end though, be it fanfiction, roleplaying, or original works; there is one fact on my writings that can never change. I need to feel motivated, in the mood, for write. And getting in the right mood can take any amount of time, which I have no control of. That's how I write, how I am, and the main reason I can update every few weeks, or every few months. Sometimes, I update for everything in one period of time, most often fall and winter. I am hoping to update more in the new few weeks.

Do know that I see every comment of course, but every like and follow. I take joy in all of them, in knowing people still read what I write no matter how long it has been. I do realize there isn't the same excitement as when a story is updated regularly, but to those that still read and wait, I'm very grateful and promise you will get more to read.

Now, I'm finishing this note with a suggestion. I have a tumblr blog for my fanfictions, which is chrisemrysblog dot tumblr dot com. You will see posts about my progress, projects, but you can also message me. You can even ask me about a story, headcanons, worldbuilding, etc. You can also ask about roleplay blogs for characters that are from a story, though most often the blogs would have spoilers. This blog is a good place to keep track of stories, while it will show me more visibly who is following a story.

Thank you for reading this, and thank you for the support you've given. I hope I will see you around, and that you will enjoy your liked stories when they update!

Chris


End file.
